


His PussyWillow

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Breast Fucking, Car Sex, Chair Bondage, Cock Bondage, Cock Piercing, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Dominatrix, Drunk Sex, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hogwarts Era, Ignored Safeword, M/M, Magic Cock, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Mating Rituals, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Soul Bond, Vaginal Sex, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30
Summary: Pansy Parkinson/Draco Malfoy Veela Dom/Sub/Mating Pairing Poly with other Pairings included add ins sometimes. I have no shame. Bondage. Lots of it. Let the games begin.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 5





	His PussyWillow

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Well. Shit. Here we go again. This time, more of a bondage fic. With veela bonding and such added in. Established relationship. Sometimes hardcore. It depends on my mood. Yeah. He loves her. She loves him. But love is only part of the equation.

His PussyWillow Chapter 1

His minx groaned and moaned against the chains that bound her to the ceiling of the Slytherin common room. Her long black hair fell in front of her flushed face, as he whipped her again and again with the switch. 

She was beautiful in that moment, in all her naked glory. 

Her name might be Pansy. 

And she was her own damn person. 

To everyone else. 

But to him, she was his PussyWillow. 

The flower that bloomed and blossomed only for him under his careful touch. 

“You’re going too soft, Draco.” She murmured making him swat hard at her naked breasts, her nipples perky and twitching in pleasure. 

“I’m sorry, but did I ask you to speak?” He growled softly next to her ear, of which he took a small bite making her moan again with pleasure. 

It had always been this way.

They had known they had been destined for each other since the day they had met, and never once had they truly parted from one another.

Sure, there were occasional trysts with others for them now and again, but they would always come back together, as two halves of the same being. 

The lunch bell chimed loudly, signaling the end of their play session.

Draco sighed and swatted her behind one more time, and then another for good measure, before setting down the switch and waving his hand so he could silently vanish the chains that bound her. 

Pansy gracefully landed on her feet and rubbed at her swollen wrists, before throwing her head back, and clearing the long black hair out of her face. 

They both were breathing hard, and she eyed Draco’s erection that pulsed painfully against his trousers. 

“I’ll have to swing by later to make up for that, yeah?” She murmured as she brushed a hand through his now sweaty platinum locks. 

Draco nodded tiredly and met her green eyes with his own grey ones. 

“You better. I heard you got stuck with detention again. What’d you do this time? Get caught in the bloody broom closet with Theo again?”

Pansy gave him her signature smirk and then a non-committal shrug before gathering her clothes from the pile that laid on the floor between them. 

“Well, not exactly. I got caught with Theo and Blaise actually. It was a pity really. They were really quite good with their tongues, until Filch discovered us. Again.” 

Draco cocked an eyebrow in her direction with a smirk that could lead one to believe he might have been slightly impressed with his on again off again lovers antics.

But Pansy knew better.

There wasn’t much left that could impress the king of the snakes den.

And pretty much every other house as it was. 

Draco wasn’t picky when it came to fucking.

And he was known to go for both girls and lads alike.

But of course, in the snakes den where both of them belonged, it was no secret that the two of them were both notorious in many, many ways.

“Third time this week, I reckon.” Draco stated plainly as he gathered up his things, and headed towards the door.

Pansy shrugged again and followed once she was mostly, fully dressed and made sure to keep her skirt shorter than usual, and the first couple of buttons of her shirt undone, leaving a little glimpse of the mess that Draco had made of her.

It was well known in every house that she was loud and proud about what she and Draco did nearly every afternoon around this time. 

She loved the looks of jealousy that the shy girls in other houses gave her, and the nods of respect, that she received from the ladies of her own house. 

Because, if you were lucky enough to be Draco’s plaything, well….You pretty much ruled everything and everyone.

Draco watched the raven haired girl exit the common room first, and admired the way her skirt would show a small glimpse every now and then that she was not wearing any undergarments.

She may be his plaything, but she was also his best friend and soulmate. 

There were things between them that others would never understand, and he was not one to divulge to the world more than he should. 

Their bond, though unusual to the outside world, was understood by many of their own kind. 

The ones who surrounded them constantly knew of who they were and what their future would mean for the rest of them. 

But would he ever admit to anyone but her that she was not just his plaything? 

Of course not.

Because when in the den of snakes, you leave the secrets, where they lie.


End file.
